Scared
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Scotty has spent a lot of time trying to get up the gumption to ask Bones out, no one really knows about this aside from Jensen, luckily he doesn't talk much.


**Title:**_**Scared: Scotty/Bones**_

**Summary**: Scotty has spent a lot of time trying to get up the gumption to ask Bones out, no one really knows about this aside from Keenser, luckily he doesn't talk much.

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters: **_Scotty, Bones and some Keenser (Scotty's little alien buddy)_

**Pairings:** _Scotty/Bones :Scones:__  
_**Genre:** _Humor and Romance._

**Warnings:** Just for Langage, some langage.

OOO

"Well shit, what am I supposed to do? I canna just walk up to him 'n say, Aye Lenny, I like ya!" Scotty complained to Keenser as they worked overtime on the warp drive.

The little alien liked to hang around, literally, and listen to Scotty's rants; however, this rant was a new one.

Usually Scotty would rant about an engine malfunction or something overheating. Maybe one of his fellow mechanics mucking something up, he had never heard him rant about his love life.

"I mean, his door may not even swing that way..." Scotty continued on as he worked underneath the floor panel ass in air and head covered by the panel door.

"Who's door?" Keenser's beady eyes turned up to the sound of the deep voice and looked up into the face of Bones himself.

The sound of Scotty hitting his head on something in surprise clanked through the room.

"Ah shit Scotty..." Bones added apologetically he didn't mean to surprise the engineer and get him hurt, he leant down setting a hand on his lower back supportively.

"'m alrigh"." Scotty mumbled as he crawled backwards to get out rubbing the back of his head with his free hand as he stood. "What're doin' 'ere anyway?" Scotty asked sizing up the Doctor. Bones crossed his arms.

"The Captain asked if I could make a house call, he said you hadn't been answering the intercom and was worried you had hurt yourself." Bones replied and stepped closer moving Scotty's hand so he could take a look at his head for himself.

Scotty successfully fought back a blush.

"An' he sent you?" he asked suspiciously as Bones looked over the back of his head, surely the Doctor didn't realize he was standing against Scotty's back, surely that wasn't necessary.

"Yeah." He replied shortly not giving an explanation, Scotty rolled his eyes giving Keenser a look as he looked between the two.

Without even making a face Scotty knew he was mocking them.

"Well, Mr. Scott. Looks like you don't have any injuries." He pointed out sarcastically and pat him on the shoulder, then turned to leave.

"I'll tell Jim you're just busy." He said as he made his way out.

Scotty sighed wantonly as he watched the fine shaped body of a doctor leave Engineering for the last time that night. Keenser watched the Doctor go then turned and blinked up at Scotty.

"Now don't gimme that look."

OOO

"I'm gonna do it, today." Scotty said with determination as he met Keenser in engineering that morning, Keenser blinked up at him and Scotty clarified. "Imma ask him out, I've decided it's worth a try right? He's worth a try.." Scotty said and wrung his hands and made sure his hair was perfectly placed.

He was clean-shaven and actually smelled pretty good too. He must've put on some of that good smelling mist Keenser had noticed the captain do a few times.

Scotty carried himself through his day of work pretty confident in his decision at least until one of his subordinates had caused a fire, he rushed to the scene with the fire extinguisher just to get there in time for the explosion.

Though Scotty was glad the fire eventually had been put out and he still had his eyebrows. He really was in no shape to ask anyone out.

Now that he was sitting in Med Bay with black smog all down his front and his hair sticking up like he was in some sort of cartoon.

He didn't feel much pain likely because his embarrassment was too strong to feel anything else, he was nervous as hell for when he would actually get to see Bones.

So far he had only seen a few nurses since the room was packed with him and some of his Engineering crew that had been singed from the explosion.

Scotty hissed at his slightly burned elbow and singed cloths.

"Goddamn, Scotty." Bones stated as he came to attend his wounds.

Scotty looked down in embarrassment, Keenser had accompanied him again though he hadn't gotten hurt in the fire, he was a little nervous for his friend, he looked like Hell.

Bones carefully peeled the singed uniform from his slightly burnt skin, Scotty hissed and complied as well as he could as his shirt was cut off his wounds.

"What the hell happened down there?" Bones asked as he worked and Scotty frowned.

"Well, Mechanics in trainin' can be a pain in the arse sometimes." He replied defeated and Keenser looked up between them waiting for Scotty to make his move, he had said today was the day after all.

"Well, you need to keep yourself out of they're mess, man." He replied deeply as he concentrated on peeling away the burnt fabrics.

Scotty caught the look on the aliens face as he watched and nodded to the doctor as if signaling for now was his chance. Scotty shook his head violently, Keenser crossed his arms and blinked up at him.

Bones waved his tricoder over the burnt flesh and it began to mend itself.

"How bad is it Doc?" Scotty asked and Bones shook his head.

"Your lucky, they likely wont scar but damn man you're going to need to be more careful…." Bones scolded and Scotty looked at the ground ashamed.

"We don't need to be buryin' our best engineer." He added deeply, Scotty just remained silent too embarrassed to look up into his crushes eyes.

Bones sighed and tilted his chin up with his knuckles gently.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked softly with genuine concert Scotty looked him in the eyes and nodded quickly, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Am now, Doc." He replied and Bones smiled softly before quickly hiding it and going back to his work.

Keenser stared between the too adamantly and Scotty shook his head again, the alien tossing his hands up in frustration.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Bones asked after a moment of silent conversation between Keenser and Scotty.

"No, he's fine. Just being a little bugger." Scotty replied pointedly at the alien.

Keenser blinked up at him.

Bones looked between them again and continued his work in silence.

It would seem Keenser was the only one of them that had noticed the doctor being much more gentle with Scotty than the other patients, especially the one that had caused the explosion in the first place.

OOO

"I don't know what ta do." Scotty groaned and Keenser was really beginning to get tired of his constant pity party, he should just ask the doctor out once and for all. "He doesn't like me, I know he doesn't, I need ta just move on.."

Scotty kept talking on and on as Keenser sat perched on his desk that Scotty was working at.

"It'll be hard, because I love'm but I got ta." Scotty continued and frowned. All Keenser could do is blink before he jumped down and walked away, Scotty watching him go.

"Oh now you're leavin' me too. That's just great!" he scolded as he walked away.

"Lookin' better." Scotty turned to that familiar southern accented voice his heart pounding swiftly.

"Wha?" he asked and almost fell off his stool, Bones caught him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Looks like your burns are completely gone."

"Ya that thing really helped." Scotty replied and swallowed nervously.

"Well, I need to just take a quick scan to make sure everything is still working good in there." He replied and sat his Doctor bag on the desk and opened it.

Scotty nodded and briefly wondered why he would come here personally when he could've easily sent a nurse.

Bones took out his scanner and began at his head and started to move down reading the screen in his palm as he went. Scotty licked his lips as he looked over the Doctor while he wasn't paying attention.

"Do I make you nervous Scotty?" Bones asked teasingly and Scotty swallowed heavily.

"Course not!" he replied quickly and Bones quirked an eyebrow, scanners don't lie.

Just then Keenser came back and made himself comfortable next to the two men.

"Oh now ya come back." Scotty said to him as Bones finished up the scan.

Keenser stared up at Bones he stayed that way for long enough to make him start feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Does he want something?" Bones asked and gave the alien a face, Keenser stared up at Scotty and didn't know how else to make his point more known.

Scotty shook his head, Keenser blinked up at him and all Bones did was look between the two before he packed his stuff up.

"Alright this is getting weird." He said as he picked up his bag.

Scotty looked back at him and the words got caught up in his throat, he wanted to tell him how he feels or ask him out, anything, he had been keeping it inside for so long.

Bones turned and made his towards the door but stopped when something tugged on the back of his shirt, he turned back and looked down into the big beady eyes of Keenser whom was blinking up at him.

"What do you _want_?" he asked a little harshly, Scotty made his way over trying to stop what was about to happen.

Keenser grabbed Bones' free hand and Scotty's and forced them to hold each others.

"Scotty like you." Keenser said plainly then turned and left, Bones stared at Scotty a little shocked and Scotty's face went white.

Surprisingly Bones didn't pull his hand away but instead squeezed Scotty's lightly.

"He talks?" he asked and was a lot more shocked at that than anything else.

"Only when its really important." Scotty said back softly and Bones for the first time in twenty years blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said and stepped closer, Scotty's breath hitched when the space between them was closed until it disappeared.

Bones leant in and kissed him lightly, Scotty relaxed into the kiss quickly and rose his hands to land on Bones' shoulders.

Bones wrapped his arms around the Engineers waste and set his bag on the counter behind him, he pressure him back until Scotty was pressed against the console at his back.

Bones moved a hand up to cup the back of Scotty's head and deepened the kiss.

When they separated they were both breathing a little heavier, bones still holding him close.

"I didn't think your door swung that way." Scotty said quietly and Bones smiled.

"Usually doesn't." he said and pressed forward kissing him again, Scotty's hands did what they wanted and roamed the Doctor's firm back.

Bones ran his tongue along Scotty's bottom lip and Scotty parted them without hesitation, he was so pliant in the Doctors arms he was a little surprised at himself.

Bones pulled back reluctantly after a few minutes and Scotty blushed and glanced at his shoes.

"Would you like ta have dinner, with me?" Scotty asked and had to balance himself with his hands behind him on the counter when Bones pulled away completely with his bag in hand.

"Yeah, how's tonight work for you?" Bones asked and Scotty grinned too widely.

"Great, that's great." He replied and couldn't remember if he actually was free tonight or not, either way he would make time.

"Good, see you later Scotty."

"Yeah, later, it's a date." Scotty stuttered.

Bones winked and turned to make his way out of Engineering with one last look back.

Scotty sighed contentedly and plopped into his chair at the desk.

Keenser came walking back silently and blinked up at him.

"You bugger, I don't know if I should kill you or buy ya a drink." He said and shook his head.

Keenser just stared up at him blankly, at least now he wouldn't have to watch Scotty put himself down everyday he put off asking out the Doctor. They could get back to mechanics.

"Now, lets see about this blasted warpcore."

Yes, just as he had suspected.

_A/N: Lol I needed to write something silly after that really sad shit I wrote for Capsicoul last night._


End file.
